


有人偷走了他的头颅

by Youkali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!McCree, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 一篇失败的仿爱伦坡式爱情故事





	有人偷走了他的头颅

在一个下雨的夜晚，麦克雷偷走了莱耶斯的头。他带不走其他部分，棺材埋在土里，麦克雷撬开一半，向下探出完好的那只手，摸到了脖子上的针脚。

  
莱耶斯的皮肤湿漉漉的，和泥土里的夜色雾水混在一起。他上了断头台。刀面还算整齐，脑袋滚进竹篮子里，执行官像贩卖一篮苹果那样将它交给了艾玛莉女士，血迹沿着走过的红砖洒了一长条。安娜替莱耶斯穿上生前他最爱穿的礼服，她把脖子上因失血而干燥的断口一针一线与身体缝合起来，仔细整理了领口白色府绸荷叶边的形状。

  
安娜已经很老了，过了会因为亲人朋友一个个去世而落泪的年龄。法芮尔穿着白裙子的画像还放在床头，安娜擦了擦积灰的桃木画框，把画像放回原位。她替床上的莱耶斯盖上被子，点上一支白蜡烛，等待第二天的入葬。

  
谁都知道那些加入革命的人最后会怎样，短短两个月，他们兴建了一大片墓地。新任女王屠杀所有的旧王朝幸存骑士，杰克·莫里森是第一个被送进去的，法芮尔也没落后多久，莱耶斯是那个假意顺从新女王的内部间谍，拥戴老女王的人们喊他叛徒、走狗，但现在他死了，这些人就都闭上了嘴。麦克雷换了顶黑乎乎的高筒丝质礼帽，站在参加莱耶斯葬礼的人群后方。

  
“你就别再去了。”安娜告诉他，“快跑吧，我拦着孩子们。一到半夜，那些人都会来杀你。”

  
“我得带点东西走，他欠我的。”麦克雷盯着那具逐渐沉入泥土的棺木。

  
安娜永远相信他，不管麦克雷做了什么，她都像相信法芮尔是个好孩子那样相信杰西。麦克雷夜里绕过守卫爬进墓地，白日里热闹的地盘一到晚上就变得阴森孤寂。没人守夜，毕竟人死后毫无价值，不如拿这些时间去喝酒打盹。麦克雷摸索着用一块小刀片割开了莱耶斯喉咙上的缝线，他抱上来一只头颅，黑色的发尾打着卷，用一根酒红色缎带扎在脑后，已经被刚才的折磨弄乱了。麦克雷抱着老师的头颅裹进红色天鹅绒，塞进一个四四方方的木箱里，悄无声息地从原路溜走了。

  
他不知道要往哪里走。

  
莱耶斯教导过他所有关于正义和守护之类的道理。那会麦克雷刚满十岁，正忙于撬走一块黄金马鞍，莱耶斯把他拎进宫殿，再后来麦克雷就跟了他十五年。

  
——直到莱耶斯死去。

  
“真是便宜你了，老家伙。”麦克雷对老师的头颅抱怨，“我为数不多的年少青春都交代在你的手里了。”

  
他一直沿着墓地往更高的荒山上爬，翻过半座之后只剩下些孤坟。每个人生而不公，死后也一样。麦克雷靠着一块无名墓碑喘了口气，掏出腰带上的酒袋，怎么挤都只剩几滴。枪手坐了一会，打开怀里的桃木箱想再看一眼老师——里面的头颅闭着眼睛，失去血色的褐色皮肤逐渐泛起死亡的青白。莱耶斯总是这副模样，生前就长了张亵渎神明的脸，仿佛是为了给纯白的莫里森制造出对比。他们将这作为一种营销手段，莱耶斯负责所有脏活和讨人厌的部分，严苛军规，处置叛徒，定期清洁军团总指挥长的黄金雕像，而被铸造了雕像摆在显眼位置的杰克·莫里森只负责保持微笑。有段时间麦克雷不平老师为什么没有雕像，莱耶斯告诉他的男孩“出人头地得来的名誉和金钱都不重要，重要的是做对的事。”

  
后来麦克雷才知道不出人头地只是因为出人头地死得更快。当时他还是个傻兮兮的小东西，相信总得有人来做这些，苟存在黑暗中，主动当一片惹人厌恶的恐怖阴霾。

  
十几岁的时候他常去老师的房间里睡，因为莱耶斯告诉他教廷不接受来历不明的小孩。麦克雷没有编制也就没有自己的房间，只能在莱耶斯床铺里占有一个小角落，或在衣柜附近铺一个狗窝。莱耶斯偶尔带女伴回来会给他留个纸条，当天晚上杰西就蹲在房门口，拿头顶墙等里面两个人做完，等得太久就去看看有没有人愿意分半个床位。

  
他也不去外头过夜，因为莱耶斯说酗酒嫖娼会影响一个枪手。你喝多了，会握不稳枪，操多了女人，会看不清敌人的想法。

  
时间久了，谁都知道莱耶斯有这么一条年轻漂亮的小狗崽，没有编制和名号，永远不会涨薪水，除了三餐喂食以外无需成本。狗崽和长官睡在一起，半夜在门口等他，就像个送上门的童养媳——他们还知道，自从杰西会在门口蹲到半夜，长官再也没有留谁过夜了。

  
现在这个童养媳成了个小寡妇，外头传言寡妇亲手杀死了自己的丈夫。

 

肯定是情杀吧？每个人都看出来了，愚蠢而貌美的小杰西以为只有他才能理解莱耶斯。可莫里森告诉他，莱耶斯对每个人说过同样的话：“我刚到这里的时候他对我特别好。你不相信吧？他以前是我的长官，教过我怎样维持正义，我信他的每一句话。”

  
再后来源氏也来了。他们一块去出任务，夜半蹲在墙外伏击目标，麦克雷站在高台上，源氏和莱耶斯会冲在前面——莱耶斯不会冲最前面，他喜欢站在拐角，给那些想要好好牺牲的搏命英雄最不英雄的死法。如果时间足够，莱耶斯还会羞辱他们一番。

  
战斗结束了他们一块儿去喝酒，遇到发酒疯的日子，可能还会多死几个人，很多时候麦克雷不知道那些人是怎么死的。

  
莱耶斯总有很多他不知道的事，还有很多他不认识的情人，甚至不认识的徒弟。

  
那些杰西不知道的事害死了他。那些个情人朋友徒弟的存在痕迹随着死亡一块消失，麦克雷是莱耶斯死后唯一拥有的了。

  
午夜超度亡魂的圣钟再次响起，枪手把盒子盖起来，重新出发上路。革命军也好，护卫军也好，全世界的人都要杀他。麦克雷抱着盒子漫无目的地奔跑，背后有脚步声追了上来，沉重的铁靴击打坚硬的泥土与碎石，像是两尊行走的巨大铜像，几秒后又变成了庞大人群的纷杂步伐，仿佛一整个步兵队全部跟在了后头。麦克雷摸到腰间的左轮——祈祷那些都是护卫队，他可不想杀艾玛莉太太家的人。

  
当枪手回头，所有声音全部消失了。

  
剩下的只有一种笑声。

  
木盒在手里折断了一截。

  
枪手身后没有人，他只看到荒山的坟土包后有一具硕大的身体站在墓碑边僵直不动，四肢像吊桥的铁索一样紧绷，被月光拉扯出一片巨大可怖的阴影。左右两手的畸形骨骼扭转着长出了十根尖刺，一身剥皮后的猩红，只有白色的金丝绣花领巾如同死者的亡旗从中跳跃出来。  
那上面没有头颅。

  
麦克雷握紧了左轮。

 

坊间传言莱耶斯是麦克雷害死的。

  
事情发生那天这对故事中的师徒正讨论着当天晚上去哪个酒馆，麦克雷喜欢那个妞多的地盘，但莱耶斯讨厌那的赌徒。他们俩总是吵架，于是那一天也没例外。当晚女王的刺客小队已经全副武装准备出发刺杀革命军目前的首领莱因哈特，莱耶斯试图阻止他们，麦克雷却把老师的身份暴露给了刺客小队，并用一颗子弹从背后贯穿了恩师的脊背和胸膛。整整三枪，还有两颗子弹嵌在手臂上。

  
看看这些弹孔，都是莱耶斯教的，乘人不备，拐角作案。

  
还有传言这位老师睡了他的小徒弟，却不给人任何补偿和名分，于是我们可怜的小枪手就怀恨在心，逮着机会报复呢。麦克雷的脖子上有三道钢爪造成的刀口，是莱耶斯临死前抓的。谁都知道这位无端惨死的骑士化为恶鬼之后，第一个就会来找他忘恩负义的小徒弟复仇。  
“我给你个南瓜？你能凑活一下别抢我手里这个吗？”麦克雷抱紧了手里的盒子，“我真的很爱他，而你已经用不着了。”

  
他又听到了笑声，一种钝器击打的声音闷在夜雾中。红色的男人拖着一地的血走来，两只钢爪笔直垂在身体两侧，钢靴上还有泥土。他的脖子上有形状狰狞的缝线和麦克雷偷头时无意中割破的皮肉，已经翻卷绽开。无头男尸裹着一身血迹斑斑的、带褶裥和花边的长长华服，像是刚从死亡中复生的血色新婚丈夫。

  
“看来交涉失败。”麦克雷对着胸口连开几枪，打完了子弹又换了一管。子弹像穿透一团黑雾那样消失了，无头死尸依旧一步步朝他走来。枪手迅速滚到墓碑后，莱耶斯的钢爪掠过头顶在石碑上留下三道深深的凹痕。碎石往下滚动，麦克雷爬起来继续往外跑，一路朝有光的山下冲。这时一把生锈的长刀拦住了他。

  
刀鞘就横亘在一条机械手臂上，如果你见过教会用回魂术制造的战士，就是源氏这个模样——浑身上下塞满生锈的铁板，还没腐烂的皮肤上残留着感染导致的沟壑血孔。源氏皮肤下凸显出青黑血管，有一只眼珠掉了出来，于是补上了一颗黑色玛瑙。他死在一年之前，由安吉拉女巫经手过后就这样了。他们说回魂术会渐渐让人丧失理性，但目前为止，源氏还好，大概。

  
背后的无头死尸在这时消失了，麦克雷回头面对源氏，有点苦恼：“我值多少钱？要是贵的话我自杀算了。”

  
源氏坦然散发着尸胺的臭味，身体一边坍塌一边被禁锢在机器中，只能从铁皮缝隙里不断流出浓浆:“不值钱，还不如去外面杀只鸡，懒得动手，你自杀吧。”

  
麦克雷贴着源氏揽上他黏糊糊的脖子，摸到后颈上一只吱嘎乱叫的肥老鼠，不动声色地捏死了:“不杀我你会死吗?”

  
源氏没动:“我已经死了。”

  
“莱耶斯不是我杀的。只因为我是当场唯一一个逃出来报信的，刺客用的子弹还和我的一模一样。”麦克雷诚心诚意辩解，“他是个英雄，我只是运气不好。”

  
源氏似乎是笑了一下。他的脸已经不能动了，可麦克雷还熟悉他的神色:“当然了。莱耶斯的小遗孀，你看到他还拿得稳枪吗？”

  
麦克雷庆幸源氏的脑子目前为止还没什么大问题。

  
“我已经是条名头臭透了的狗，得靠你们把他洗白啦。交代你一个任务，让那群小孩知道暗影守望的首领是个英雄，是被他们的敌人杀掉的。”

  
“那你怎么办？”

  
“当然是跟我的爱人私奔了。”枪手看了眼怀里的桃木盒。

  
“你真是个废物。”源氏点评。

  
“你也快了。”麦克雷诚恳回应。

  
源氏把他送下山，半机械人的脚步声也像两尊生锈的铜像，在夜风里到处留下尸体的碎屑和汁液，一边漫步，一边死亡。麦克雷感到有无处不在的视线注视着他，几次问源氏有没有感觉到，源氏冷冰冰地一言不发，腐烂的眼眶里黑色玛瑙闪闪发亮，像是又变回了死亡后毫无思想的状态。到了山下的小镇里源氏消失了，麦克雷挤进一间酒馆，拿口袋里仅剩的几枚硬币买酒。只能买到三杯，味道不好，于是他又用那把没有子弹的左轮换了后面三杯，没过多久他就醉得看不清东西了。这里没有妞，只有赌徒，是莱耶斯恨透了的那种酒馆。枪手抱着胸口的盒子，晕乎乎往门外走，突然意识到失去了莱耶斯的床位他没地方可睡了。不知道一顶帽子能不能换一个枕头，还是干脆睡在哪堆稻草里吧 。

  
麦克雷扶着墙，被一根黝黑长毛的手臂堵在了门口。

  
“没地方去的话来我这儿吧？”

  
半个小时后麦克雷才回味出这句话的意思。他太醉了，连有人撕他的衬衫也毫无意识，只是低声说了句“轻点”。枪手摔倒在凳子上，视线摇曳，桃木盒滚落到肮脏的地面后发出岌岌可危的巨响。他弯腰摸索着捡起来，扶正了帽子，身后滚烫粗糙的身体直把他撞得四面八方晃荡，麦克雷只好抱紧了桃木盒。盒子里头发出物件咕噜打转的声音，莱耶斯脆弱的头颅大概要被撞坏了，死后的皮肤薄而软弱，裂开之后再也没有能力聚拢了。麦克雷想要打开检查一下。

  
“轻点。”他又说了一遍，“别他妈急着早射。”

  
他闻到血腥味。

  
莱耶斯的头颅在盒子里碎了。血和不明浆糊黏乎乎挤在一块，鼻子撞歪了一角，嘴唇裂成了四片、五片、六片，沿着嘴角一直咧到洞开的颊肉上。一边鬓角后流出了粘稠的脑组织，后面的耳朵长到了下巴上。麦克雷小心翼翼吻了一下碎裂的嘴唇，也不嫌弃。他终于能抱着他了，再没有人要跟他抢这破烂。

  
漂亮的保存精致的莱耶斯没有了，麦克雷在性爱和酒精带来的眩晕中凝视着这颗他深爱过的头颅。它越发像是活着，发梢依旧卷翘漆黑，鼻翼微微鼓动，开始缓慢呼吸。

  
“莱耶斯。”他试着呼唤了一声，肠道里的阴茎几乎捅进胃里，他被掰开腿挂在某个人手臂上。麦克雷艰难地喘了口气：“老师，你想操我吗？”

  
莱耶斯的头颅在他手里睁开了眼睛。

  
“杰西。”他答道 ，“跟我走。”

 

“跟我走。别耍小聪明，小兔崽子，什么都别做。”莱耶斯死去前第十个小时倚在一根漆金雕花的回廊长柱上，他喜欢把一条腿搁在另一条腿前，大腿满满当当地挤在一块：“想好去哪个酒馆了吗？”

  
“我们现在得去找莱因哈特。”

  
“你的狗脑袋里是塞满了狗屎吗？”莱耶斯嘲弄地耸肩，“别再摇摆不定了，想救每一个人只会造成更大的损失。”

  
“总得有人做对的事。”那都是你说的。

  
“你真信了?”莱耶斯嗤笑了一声：“你真的十几年都没有变聪明，和那只金毛狗没什么两样。最对的事，就是让自己活着。”

  
麦克雷想起莫里森站在广场上面带微笑的脸，他告诉大家我们会拯救每一个人。台下有人跳起来往莫里森脸上扔东西，是的，给人谋福祉，每一个人，莫里森继续微笑着，莱耶斯无动于衷地站在台后，当天就杀掉了那些在人群中反对的家伙。总得有人干这种事，莱耶斯说他是黑暗面，有黑暗才能有光明——这片被投射出的黑暗此刻真切站在面前，莱耶斯讥诮地扬起嘴角。都只是玩笑而已，骗骗这些天真的蠢蛋。

  
天真的蠢蛋感到了愤怒：“你有什么我不知道的事要告诉我吗？莱耶斯。”

  
“你不知道的太多了，你要从哪里开始?从源氏是怎么死的?莫里森怎么死的?还是法芮尔怎么死的?”

  
莱耶斯看起来不像个恶人，因为没有恶人会把邪恶展示得这么露骨。所有人都认为他有冤屈，他却坚持他天生就是这样。

  
“你们到底为什么会相信我说的那一套？这都什么年代了，有人会相信自己在台上的演讲吗？我很喜欢你，希望你能多长点脑子，别像那几个傻瓜随便把自己弄死了。”

  
“我们不都是你教出来的吗?别把我当个小孩子了，我们都在努力变成你想要的样子。”

  
“啊。”莱耶斯装出感慨的模样，似乎还遗留着点香火情，“真是对不起了。”

  
麦克雷挺想像烂俗小说里认贼作父的可怜女孩一样问你是不是有什么苦衷，但他知道莱耶斯没有。因为他怀着爱慕的眼睛，从来都看不见莱耶斯跨过孩子尸体以及屠杀反抗者后的笑容。莱耶斯从来没有变坏过，他一直都是这样，他讨厌当英雄——而莱耶斯最大的错误就是教导出了许多个信任他、追随他的敌人。

  
麦克雷摘下帽子鞠了个躬：“那就对不起啦，亲爱的老师，剩下的我来解决吧。”

  
恶棍的死因永远是过度自负。麦克雷对莱耶斯的后背开了第一枪，然后是第二枪和第三枪，分别打在左右手臂上，好让他快速失血。接下来的事情很容易，制造一些莱耶斯叛离新女王的伪证，然后让艾玛莉女士那边的傻孩子起哄呼应一下，新女王是个多疑的物种，宁愿错杀也不会放过任何一个人。莱耶斯在血泊里朝他伸出手，麦克雷几乎被一只濒死的爪子划破喉管，但莱耶斯没有杀他，只是在叛徒脖子上留下了三条标记般的血印。枪手站在原地，凝视着老师在地面上慢慢变成一大滩黑红相间的粘稠物体。

  
麦克雷开枪的手在抖，莱耶斯说过这是因为酗酒过度，每个枪手都不应该酗酒。

  
“抱歉，老师。”凶手俯下身，摸了摸老师被鲜血弄脏的嘴唇。莱耶斯目光空洞地盯着他，麦克雷满怀忧愁地说：“不管你愿不愿意，我会让你继续当个英雄。”

  
他又在这失败的急转直下的人生里品味出些恶毒的快感，并为终于能够强迫他的老师感到幸福，麦克雷知道：莱耶斯濒死的这一刻以及整个死后的人生都掌握在自己手里了。

  
他会让莱耶斯的雕像在几十年后像莫里森那样高，镶嵌黄金和红宝石，坟墓前摆满鲜花，参拜者络绎不绝，加布里尔•莱耶斯会被称颂为他生前最厌恶的那类圣人和愚蠢的牺牲者，直到永远。

  
噢这个耶稣还有许多门徒，瞧瞧那个悲伤的男孩杰西，算是犹大还是玛利亚?他还和耶稣有过肮脏而淫秽的地下情史呢。

  
加布里尔·莱耶斯临刑前的早晨，街口随便哪个小孩都知道这是一个为挽救无辜者而死的大英雄。他用一己之力阻挡了当天谋杀莱因哈特的刺客，受了重伤，失血过多，女王要杀他以儆效尤。据说麦克雷是那个被护着出来报信的，但当人们看到他脖子上由莱耶斯造成的三道血痕，就没人相信了。

  
这没关系，至少所有人都会替麦克雷的英雄老师戴上黑纱，一个缔造史诗的人则无需被正名。莱耶斯睁着灰蒙蒙的眼珠看四面沉默的人群，什么都没说。他穿着华服，尸体上压着被祝福过的棕榈枝和鲜花，被托比昂的孩子们带回了安娜身边。他死得挺美。  
麦克雷悄悄找了条无人的小巷溜走了。

 

不知道失去了多久的意识，麦克雷醒来时头痛欲裂，屁股和腰背也是一样疼痛。在昨晚最后的记忆里，莱耶斯从背后将他压到一条摇摇欲坠的破板凳上操了一夜，喊他“杰西”而不是“小兔崽子”，于是麦克雷也回应他“轻点，老师，轻点。你的头要烂掉了。”  
麦克雷睁开双眼。莱耶斯的头颅正对着他的脸，肤色死一般的青灰，灰褐色的眼珠空荡荡大睁着，就这样盯了麦克雷整夜。

  
枪手滚下床才发现身边躺着的是具陌生男尸，它从胸口到腹腔被巨大尖利的武器划得豁开，皮肉垂放在身体两侧，柔软的米黄色脂肪与红色脏器因失去容器流了满床，像宫廷画师的调色盘。它的下体被割烂了，双手在过度挣扎后呈绛紫色诡异弯转着，脖子上方是莱耶斯睁着双眼的脑袋——他凝视着麦克雷。

  
麦克雷爬过半张床，从粘液和皮肉中拔出莱耶斯的头颅，又重新抱回怀里，安放在自己胸口。

  
首先响起的是心跳。

  
呼吸、铁制的沉重脚步声、钢爪划过砖墙刺啦刺啦作响；窗幔舞动、飓风、红色里衬的斗篷从黑色的窗框外飘过。麦克雷看到窗外走过没有头颅的、穿着华丽丧服的莱耶斯，那是他一手创造的耶稣和恶魔。心跳声越来越响亮，有人在心跳声中笑起来，声音从被划破的喉管里漏出，在那些地狱邪恶的臭气里浸染多年，带着残酷的快乐。

  
那笑声不从门口的无头死尸身上传来，它就在耳边，眼皮底下，双手紧紧环抱着的，胸口心脏的位置。

 

 

 

头颅开口说道：“杰西，跟我走。”


End file.
